


[Podfic] And I Shall Bring My Armour

by RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "Well, well, elves sneaking into my mansion in the middle of the night. What will the neighbours say."





	[Podfic] And I Shall Bring My Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Shall Bring My Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247585) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Recorded for Itsadrizzit for the Hurricane Harvey FanAuction.

  
**Title:**  And I Shall Bring My Armour  
**Length:**  19:39  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   frecklebomb

  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/HH/%5bDA2%5d%20And%20I%20Shall%20Bring%20My%20Armour.mp3)  


[**Download File (MP3)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201708/Podtogether/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Twisted%20Up%20In%20Golden%20Strands.mp3)  


_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
